Could It Make a Difference?
by ThaMercenary
Summary: What if Itachi saw Naruto the day he left Konohana? Would it change much? In short yes, yes it would. Rinnegan/Sharringan/Eternal Mangekyou Sharrigan Naruto. Good Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was afraid. He was afraid and bleeding after the villagers had gone one another one of their "demon hunts". Whenever this happened Naruto would end up bleeding, bruised and smelling of sweat and garbage. A ninja would always eventually come and get them off him, but that was it. Only a handful of ninja would ever help him back to his apartment (namely the chunin named Iruka and the ANBU named Dog). They would leave him there and the Hokage would send him some medical supplies to make sure the cuts wouldn't get infected (because all the medic-nin were in the same boat as the villager. But Naruto would always heal after a day or two).

So Naruto wandered around the back streets of Konohana and prayed that no one would see him. Even after they beat him they would always try again, they were persistent that way. As Naruto fell he heard some gravel crunch underneath a shoe and he turned to see an ANBU with a cat mask on staring at him, well at least that's what Naruto thought he was looking at.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, fear evident in his voice. Even though ninja weren't supposed to attack civilians Naruto was viewed as a "special case" by them. Even though they never hurt him that much, they stilled gave him bruises.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked wearily, as he had just killed almost an entire clan. He was one-hundred percent sure that this boy was the container of the Nine Tailed Fox. His first clue was the whisker marks. Most people would have overlooked that and say it was nothing, but jinchuriki generally had things that marked them out. Because, from what Itachi could gather from the "hidden" archives of Konohana, the Fox's previous hosts had all been women there was no way of knowing what he could do to males. Another thing was the boy's healing facor.

Itachi had seen many shinobi become fast healers, but there was the keyword _become_. You weren't born to heal and the people who did become fast healers had to give themselves special seals and pump chakra into them to make them work. But this child, whose body didn't have enough space for all the seals anyway, had a healing factor that was faster than that of the people with the seal.

The third thing that gave him away was that he was the Fourth's child. Itachi knew that only a handful of people knew this, and even if they came out and said it very few villagers would believe them, they would claim it was a "demon trick". And, from what Itachi could gather, the Fourth had been very selfless man; that type of man wouldn't let some stranger's child become a prison, he would give up his own flesh and blood instead. And there were two other things: one, the resemblance was striking (it made Itachi wonder how the rest of Konohana hadn't even begun to wonder about this), Naruto seemed like a mini Fourth; the second was that the last person to have the last name Uzimaki was the Fourth's wife, Kushina.

"Yeah," Naruto lied as he clutched at his ribs where some of the villagers had kicked him.

Itachi sighed and gave a slight grin at the determinedness of Naruto. "I can offer you something Naruto," Itachi said. Naruto quickly turned to see that the man wasn't lying or about to hit him (he couldn't tell about the first, 'cause of the mask). "But if you accept you will be hunted every day and every night of your time with me," Itachi said warningly behind his mask. But it didn't mean nothing to Naruto, getting out of this village was better than anything he had ever been offered before.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously and Itachi continued, "Then come with me," Itachi said as he scooped Nauto's lanky frame up. That night two S-class entries were made in the Bingo Book.

**Name: Itachi Uchiha**

**Bounty: 900000 ryo.**

**Wanted for: Murder of Uchiha clan.**

**Appearance: Tall with dark hair, pale face, dark eyes and possess Sharringan.**

**Genjutsu: 10. Itachi had been known to use his Sharringan for genjutsu, but also has high degree of skill without.**

**Ninjutsu: 9. Known to have summoning contact with crows, has various jutsu at his commands. Many A Rank, possible S Rank justsu in possession.**

**Taijustu: 9. Proficiency of an Elite Captain Rank ANBU.**

**Kenjutsu: 8.5. Proficient with sword, capable of killing entire clan with sword.**

**Fujinjutsu: 7. Has been knows to understand up to Level 7 seals, but rarely uses them.**

**Natural Affinities: Primary: Fire Release. Secondary: Water Release.**

**Kekai Genkai: Fully awakened Sharringan and has mastered it. DO NOT LOOK INTO EYES. If this is done then he can do numerous genjustsu to target.**

**Advice: Do not engage unless you are certain you have a surprise and a team of Elite Jounin. If not DO NOT ENGAGE. Surrender or run if possible.**

**Capture if possible, killing accepted. Eyes are allowed to be harvested if wanted.**

Then there was the other…

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Bounty: 15000000 ryo.**

**Appearance: Spiky blonde hair, young, slightly tanned body, whisker marks on cheeks.**

**Wanted For: Classified.**

**Skills: None.**

**Kekai Genkai: None.**

**MUST BE CAPTURED ALIVE AND UNHARMED. IF HARMED OR DEAD THEN PERSONS WHO BRING HIM WILL BE PUT TO DEATH. NON-NEGOTIABLE.**

This left many ninja wondering why the bounty for_ untrained child _was bigger than that of an Uchiha with a fully manifested Sharrigan who had killed his entire clan. But it didn't matter, a bounty was a bounty. Even if it was for a child.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Naruto were on the run. Almost every person that lay eyes on them recognized them and their respective bounties. So Itachi had taught Naruto the Henge jutsu and they travelled as a father-and-son couple with brown hair and regular features. And now they were searching for Jiraiya of the Sanin, who Itachi had found out was Naruto's godfather, much unbeknownst to Naruto.

They had travelled together that way for a full year until they finally found the Toad Sage. Naruto and Itachi wandered into a town, hot on the trail of a "unrelenting pervert" that they had found out was Jiraiya. The man held no restraint whatsoever for himself, and that meant his trail was a blazing beacon to everyone following him, but luckily for him it was just an S-rank serial killing ninja and Jiraiya's own seven-year old godson.

The duo finally met the fabled "Toad Sage" and agreed upon a few things. Firstly, Naruto was to be trained by both Jiraiya and Itachi. Secondly, to tell him about the "tenant". But to their surprise Naruto said he already knew about the Nine Tailed Fox. In fact he had a fox summoning contract and a contract with the Fox of full, unrivalled control of both their chakra in return for the Fox being released one day.

In Naruto's life the Nine Tailed Fox had become his one true friend. Naruto had had dreams of entering the sewers where the Fox was trapped. He often sneered at Naruto at first, but Naruto simply tried to become friends. After a good year of yelling at the Fox and trying to become friends the Fox had eventually caved and they became as close as a demon and human could. But after Naruto signed the blood contract to free the Fox he had told him something that surprised him greatly: that he was going to become a full demon one day (on par with the Fox, or possibly greater than, the power of the Fox.). Naruto couldn't tell whether he was looking forward to or dreading that day. It simply didn't matte to a seven-year old.

But besides that the Fox visited him once every two days in his dreams. Ever since the seal had been removed the Fox had taken on the appearance of a man in a three piece black and white suit. He had short, well-trimmed red hair and a clean shaven face. The Fox would often asked Naruto to conjure up a pair of armchairs and a fireplace and they would talk. It was generally the Fox teaching Naruto new jutsu, chakra control or he would talk to Naruto about his life and Naruto's or some things that the Fox recommended doing (namely eating caviar, the Fox said it was "the food of the gods"). But as the three hours that they had to converse ended the Fox would always bring it back to his favourite subject: male grooming.

Apparently the Fox could change shape at will, but the iconic Nine Tailed Fox was still a favourite. And whenever he was a human he always took to looking his best and getting in with fashion and the latest styles. He was, successfully, trying to help his pseudo-son/pseudo-brother figure learn the beauties of it all. But the Fox said that Naruto wouldn't have to worry about it until he was thirteen, so Naruto simply stored the information in his mind for later.

The third thing, which Jiraiya had to squeeze out of Itachi, was that they both go back to Konohana on Naruto's twelfth thirteenth birthdays [1] for the genin and chunin exams. The fourth thing was that Itachi had to come back to Konohana and reveal the truth of the massacre, of how the Uchiha had been planning a coup d'etat for the power in Konohana.

And the fifth and final thing, which both parties had been wanting if nothing else, was that they would both help train Naruto in the ways of the shinobi. Both of them acknowledged that this was necessary for Naruto to become a proper shinobi capable of defending himself from all the hate that the villagers gave to him and anyone that helped him.

But as the training went on something interesting happened. When Naruto and Itachi were sparring Itachi realised that Naruto would soon become his equal, and not using his Sharringan would actually _limit _Naruto's growth. Activating it Naruto remembered what Itachi had taught him: "Speed and numbers are the only way to defeat the Sharringan." With that in mind Naruto quickly made one hundred Shadow Clones and they all used the Shadow Shruiken Jutsu and launched an amount of shruikens that Itachi wouldn't be able to dodge.

Itachi inwardly smiled that Naruto had remembered his lesson and had created enough shruiken that would hit him at least once. "Water Release: Water Prison!" Itachi said as he was covered in water from the nearby trees. 'I can't keep using my Sharringan and drawing my secondary element out,' Itachi thought as he cast the justsu.

Naruto, seeing that his shurikens wouldn't reach his teacher, said "Wind Release: Gale Palm!" As he used this he put a significant amount of chakra into this to give his shruikens an edge. As the first shruikens pierced his barrier Itachi began to pour more chakra into the jutsu. But still he was cut, and as soon as the rain of metal ended Itachi collapsed from chakra exhaustion [2].

"Itachi!" Naruto cried as he dispelled his clones as he went to help his teacher. Naruto smelt blood and saw that much of his teacher's blood was seeping into the earth, making the Fox remember the last time he had been controlled by those damn eyes seven years ago

Naruto grabbed his teacher in his solid, muscly (for seven-year old) arms. Naruto himself had several cuts on his palms from training. He felt Itaci's blood seep into his own but it didn't concern him as the Fox would always heal him. Naruto shunshined to where Jiraiya was sitting with the giant toad, Gamabunata.

"**Who's the brat Jiraiya?**" 'Bunta asked as he took a sip from his swimming pool sized sake mug.

"My apprentice," Jiraiya told the toad. He then turned to Naruto as immediately saw Itachi and he went completely serious. "What happened to him?"

"Chakra exhaustion and maybe blood loss," Naruto told the sage in an all-business voice.

Jiraiya unsealed some jars of Itachi's blood type and set them aside as he formed a Healing: Rasengan. This was a technique that Tsunade had come up with, knowing that Jiraya would need to heal sometimes but didn't have the chakra control, that if applied for an instant thanks to the amount of chakra in a Rasengan, would (greatly) heal the person and replenish their chakra. It was an extremely powerful technique in the fact that, Tsunade theorised, could come close to Creation Rebirth in its affect. But for that to happen an exact time would need to be met (which would be less than a second and impossible for a human to do). Also, if the time for Healing Rasengan: Creation Rebirth [3] wasn't met it would kill the target by bursting their chakra network instantly, and then it would damage the body as it would be pure chakra into an inanimate object. [4].

Jiraiya jerked his hand back the moment after he had put it there, not wanting to attempt Rasengan: Creation Rebirth anytime soon. Itachi jerked up and immediately collapsed from lack of blood. That was the main flaw in the technique, it didn't replenish blood like other medical ninjutsu [5]. Jiraiya began to hook the manual pump to the blood bag and Itachi's ulna artery and began to pump the blood in. Throughout all of this Gamabunta and Naruto said nothing Naruto collapsed against the behemoth toad's leg, but the toad didn't get angry. The toad drank his sake and neither said anything, knowing how close Jiraiya could've come to killing Itachi.

'**Brat,**' the Fox called Naruto.

'What Kuruma?' Naruto asked tiredly. He had come close to killing his teacher today and he was damn tired.

'**Well, firstly even though yours and Itachi's bloods are of different kinds it wasn't poisonous,**' the Fox told him. Even though Naruto was only seven he understood a lot, and he knew that Itachi's blood should have been poisonous for his body. '**In fact it did the opposite: it's changing your body, particularly your eyes.**'

'How is that happening? What's goi-' Naruto asked but he was stopped by a growl from the fox.

'**If you'd let me explain,**' the Fox said in an obviously annoyed voice, '**I believe that your eyes and chakra is changing into something that I've only seen once; but yours is more complex. It could even be called more powerful than his. What you possess is what he described could only be attained through unforcedly combining the two bloods of his sons. Naruto, you possess the Rinnegan combined with an Eternal Mangekyou Sharringan. In short you are currently the most dangerous being in existence.**'

'Huh…' was all Naruto said. But mentally he was dancing around and jumping on the walls. He could rub it in Jiraiya's face! Maybe Itachi's too, but he doubted it would have any effect on him.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said snapping him out of his mental pary-of-one. "Itachi's fine…" Jiraiya said as his eyes widened as they saw Naruto's eyes. They had the same ripple pattern as Nagato's except Naruto's were in both eyes. But instead of that strange purple Nagato had Naruto had his natural blue in them. Jiraiya had no idea how Naruto had gotten them, but neither had he for Nagato so it didn't bother him very much.

"Naruto, stop channeling chakra to your eyes." As Jiraiya said that Naruto realised that he had actually been doing that unconsciously, but the drain was so minuscule that Naruto didn't even notice. As Naruto stopped it Jiraiya sighed in annoyance. 'Great he has blue Rinnegan and red fox eyes, just my luck.'

"Okay, Naruto we're going to have a conversation about your eyes now…"

FIVE YEAR TIMESKIP

Naruto sighed as he pulled down his fox mask. After some negotiation between Jiraiya, the Hokage and Itachi's projection they had eventually sorted things out enough to let Naruto enter the Genin Exams and later the Chunin Exams. He was forced to wear the mask because people would recognise his whisker marks if nothing else. But if they didn't recognise him he couldn't blame them, he had grown a bit in the five years he was away.

He had grown to be a bit above average height and he had let his hair (somehow it had turned bleach-white, maybe an affect from the Rinngan?) begin to reach his neck. He had also taken to wearing black and greys (on his own, thankyou very much!) instead of his old passion of orange. He now wore steel mesh as his first layer, followed by a short-sleeved black shirt, and a pitch black trench coat, covered in invisible seals, made from some light weight metal woven together to be quite durable. He also wore grey-black pants and traditional black ninja shoes.

After the five years he had also came on par with Jiraiya in terms of fujinjutsu, quite strong in ninjutsu (for an S-rank criminal that is), he was also able to utilise genjutsu if he channelled a little bit of chakra to his eyes to awaken his Sharringan (even though just using the Rinnegan allowed him to use all the Eternal Mangekyou Sharringan abilities, Jiraiya and Itachi had forbid him from using either of these in public unless he was in a fight. Apparently the Sharringan was less suspicious for a person to have then an evolved version [8]), and he was on par with the weakest of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist if they were constipated (still quite an accomplishment for a twelve year old mind you), and his taijutsu was good: it involved no mercy or honour, with breaking bones, feints, body slams and taking every opportunity that was available. All in all he was now officially worthy of his S-class ranking (well actually A+++-rank or S-ranking).

Naruto wandered up to the Academy in his normal gear except instead of his trench coat he was wearing a black jacket of similar material except this was a little heavier and was naturally chilled (a good touch for a slightly hot place like the Land of Fire). And he was wearing his grey version of all his clothes, to seem a little bit more like an ANBU that his mask marked him out as.

Naruto wandered up to the classroom that the Hokage had told him to go to and knocked on the traditional Japanese door. The door was opened by a tanned, brown haired chunin who had a look of surprise at the fox ANBU that he had never seen before.

"Hello Iruka, I'm here for the Exam," the fox said, making Iruka wonder if ANBU were even able to be ANBU without being at least chunin? If so this was obviously a special case as Fox handed him a note from the Hokage saying that he was a special case and that he wasn't to ask about his past. Iruka nodded and Fox made his way to the very back of the classroom, making Iruka think of his height in comparison and then of Itachi Uchiha, who had achieved the rank of ANBU Captain at age twelve.

The class's eyes widened at the sight of the ANBU in their class, but most just ignored it and went back to their various things they had been doing. But Shikimaru Nara's mind was wondering what this ANBU was doing here; after narrowing down all the possibilities the most likely came down to the ANBU being not even genin, but that had so many holes that it was unbelievable. In the end he simply decided that it was too much of a "drag" and went back to sleeping.

As the tests were handed out Iruka remembered that the Hokage had said that Fox was more than smart enough to do without it. But as something needed to be written the Hokage had said "Simply give him a zero, he'll make up for it later," how, Iruka didn't know because then Fox would need to score perfectly on all parts of the test, including getting one hundred percent on the jutsu test, a feat that required at least four high rank jutsu, and score perfectly on the projectile test, a feat that the Hokage's had only gone using Gale Palm. So how he was going to make up for it, Iruka wasn't sure.

After thirty minutes had passed the written part of the exam was over the class and Fox continued to the physical test. This test required the use of no ninjutsu, genjutsu or weapons to last forty seconds against a chunin. Of course unbeknownst to all the students the chunin was holding back sixty percent of their actual ability.

As the class went on only a handful of people stood out to Naruto: Hinata Hyuga because of her abilities with Juken and the Gentle Fist, and having lasted seventy five seconds; Sasuke Uchiha because of his obvious skill, but his arrogance **really** took away from Naruto's opinion of him, had lasted one hundred and five seconds; Choji, Shikamaru and Ino because they had above average skills and he knew of their parents' teams, their times had averaged to sixty two seconds; Kiba Inuzuka, a slight bit of arrogance but in a healthy way, having lasted sixty six seconds; Shino Aburame, mainly because of his family's bugs, having lasted fifty seven seconds; and finally Sakura Haruno, partly for her cry of "for Sasuke!" and her almost laughable attempt at taijutsu, she had scraped by at forty three seconds.

When Naruto stepped into the ring many of the students were confused as to why as an ANBU was doing the genin exams, but quickly dismissed it as it wasn't their problem. As Naruto stepped into the ring confusion and then acceptance flashed across the white haired chunin's face as he faced Naruto. But instead of fighting Naruto just released a large amount of Killer Intent to the chunin, causing him to faint.

The whole class (minus Iruka, as he knew what Naruto did, albeit was amazed by it) amazed and confused: amazed by the fact that the chunin was beaten; confused by the fact that the ANBU had beaten the chunin without lifting a finger. "How did you do that?" Sasuke demanded from the masked man.

The ANBU turned to Sasuke and said one thing: "You're worse than Itachi said you were." Sasuke then shook with anger that this man knew where Itachi was!

"Where is my brother?" Sasuke shouted at the ANBU again.

"You're too weak," the ANBU said as Sasuke charged him. Naruto sighed and sent enough Killer Intent to knock him down but not knock him out.

"Everyone to the targets!" Iruka said, snapping everyone out of their daze of the events that hand unfolded a few moments ago. As Naruto followed the group to the target practice he heard almost all of the girls cooing over Sasuke.

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked the ANBU. Naruto was glad that the (almost certainly) future-genin wasn't demanding answers like Sasuke.

"If you can imagine a person dying in a horrible enough was and powerfully enough they see it," Naruto replied to the Inuzuka.

"But we weren't allowed genjutsu or ninjutsu," Shino pointed out.

"Yes, we weren't. But that isn't classified as genjutsu or taijutsu, it is pure emotional chakra invading a foreign network. No hand seals necessary," he informed the nodding Aburame.

"Hmm…" was all the Aburame said to Naruto.

Eventually the entire class made their way to the projectiles course. The course was made of several targets that were made to be knocked down. There were a hundred of them and they each gave ten points each, the highest possible score being ten thousand. But the problem was that there were only ten kunai and shruiken and if twenty targets were knocked down then one kunai and one shruiken were given to the thrower.

Again Naruto was unsurprised at the results: all the shinobi clan families' children scored at least three hundred and fifty; Sasuke scored four hundred and ninety, much to the screaming of his female militia; and Sakura Haruno scored three hundred and thirty, which was good for a civilian family member.

Eventually Iruka called for Naruto to come up and try his luck. Naruto grabbed a kunai and began to flip it in his hand, finding its weight. He then grabbed a shruiken and spun it in the air and caught it between his fingers and made his verdict about them: they were light, blunt pieces of light iron that lacked strength; they seemed to be aimed for civilian use, as they lacked the weight that was necessary for proper throwing.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and flipped it once into his hand, and the moment it landed in his hand he flung it into the wooden circle. The kunai hummed as it stuck home and the target fell to the ground, kunai still in it. The whole group was astounded, even Iruka, as that kind of force wasn't found in the arms of a genin, nor a chunin, but a jounin.

Naruto picked up another kunai and repeated this process until he ran out of kunai. He was then assaulted by girls saying "he cheated!' and "no one can beat Sasuke!" but Naruto picked up a shruiken and spun it and caught it in his fingers and threw it into the next target, hard.

As Naruto kept going more kunai and shruiken came for him, as did the cries of the fan girl army. As Naruto prepared for the last throw no one made a move. This was a moment that would decide if this stranger was Kage-class. Naruto grasped the kunai between his fingers and wished that this one had more weight to it; if it had more weight, if that was so he wouldn't have needed to activate his Sharringan to make all the thrown. 'But what they don't know can't hurt them,' Naruto thought as he threw his kunai. It struck dead-centre again.

The fan girls erupted in shouts of how he cheated, and how nobody could ever beat Sasuke. But Naruto simply walked away with the group he had previously been with. "How did you do that?" Kiba blurted out honestly.

"Training," Naruto replied, not caring about how much it made him sound like he had cheated.

The rest of the group began to chat to each other about their various scores. After a minute they arrived in the classroom again for the final part of the exam: the jutsu test.

As the students went in and were tested many didn't offer any jutsu above D-rank if they weren't from a clan. The various future clan heads showed off their respective jutsus. When it came to Sasuke he demonstrated the Great Fireball jutsu, causing the stars in the girls' eyes to widen. When it came to Naruto he transformed into a perfect Iruka, even down to the voice (mainly because Naruto was using his Solid Transformation Jutsu which allowed for a chakra like shell instead of an illusion). When Naruto was asked to do the Clone Jutsu he simply did as he was told. Albeit, by making a thousand perfect clones. Iruka just stopped thinking that anything lower than Kage-class was believable for this ninja. But Sasuke just fumed at being upstaged by a person who knew where Itachi was, but refused to tell _him_: the Last Uchiha.

"So Fox, do you have any jutsu you want to show me?" Iruka asked.

Naruto gave a foxy grin underneath his mask and nodded. "But its got to be outside, otherwiseit would destroy this room," Naruto said as Iruka ushered the class outside to see what he could do.

After they were all assembled outside Naruto pricked his thumb with a kunai (kindly given by Iruka) and said "Summoning Jutsu!"

Immediately a great cloud of white smoke erupted around Naruto and considerably above him. When the smoke cleared two red eyes with slit pupils stared out from them. When the smoke fully cleared the Nine Tailed Fox was standing there with Naruto on its head, leaving everyone stunned and unable to move.

"**It's about time I got to stretch my legs brat,**" the giant said to Naruto.

"Yeah, it's good to see you in the flesh again Kuruma," Naruto said as he rubbed behind the fox's ear.

"**Stop that brat!**" The fox thundered to Naruto, causing all the students to jump back.

"You know you like it, all animals do," Naruto said dismissively. In truth the fox did like it, but a Tailed Beast wasn't allowed to be seen as a common house pet.

"**Goodbye brat,**" Kuruma said as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, allowing for Naruto to gracefully fall down to the ground, cushioning his fall with wind chalra.

"Fox, how did you do that?" Iruka said seriously. Summoning a Tailed Beast surpassed even Kage level standards, and from what he could hear Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox were on friendly terms, so it couldn't have been in a genjutsu.

"Oh, well the Nine Tailed Fox is the boss summon for the Fox Summoning Contract so if I pour enough chakra into then he's summoned," Naruto said as if it wasn't anything. Because in truth, it wasn't really.

The Fox that Naruto had summoned had been Kuruma, yes, but an extremely powered down version [9]. Depending on the amount of chakra Naruto poured into the jutsu when he wanted Kuruma he could get varying result: the first time he had done it he had gotten Kuruma as a human (the fox said this was because this was his middle spectrum version, allowing him to change into human), a black Nine Tailed Fox (this had been a high spectrum version, apparently Level Eleven out of the fifteen levels), and a version of Kuruma that had been white with red streaks (Kuruma had said this was his "stealth" and "disguise" form for when he wanted a simple life. It was Level Seven).

"Give it to me." Naruto turned and saw Sasuke trying to look menacing to get the Contract from him. Naruto sighed, this was too easy.

"No," Naruto said and he raised a finger to shut him up, "I'll explain why you can't have the contract. Firstly your chakra reserves aren't high enough. If you tried this then all you'd get is a small fox that is designed to collect natural energy. If you wanted to summon the fox I just did then you'd need to have fifteen times your current chakra levels, and even then it'd kill you.

"Secondly, the Nine Tailed Fox wouldn't want you. Every Contracted has to be studied and determined whether they'd truly be right for it. You'd be better off looking for the Snake Contract. And in the end you'd have to go through me and Kuruma to be allowed to be _tested _for the contract.

"Thirdly, me and Kuruma just don't like you. We think you have the beginnings of a sociopath, a megalomaniac, or at least someone who will do _anything _for power. And the Fox _hates _Uchiha that aren't Itachi. And I really don't like your arrogance.

"So, in short: your chakra reserves are too small, you're not suited for it, Kuruma wouldn't want you and we don't like you," Fox said. Sasuke just stood there, not believing his ears: a _commoner _was denying an _Uchiha_ something that should be his.

"Hey you jerk, Sasuke could totally summon one of your dumb foxes!" the pinkette yelled out. Naruto slowly turned to her and then everyone got a good look at his eyes from the slits in his mask: they were exactly like the foxes, right down to the shade of red.

Sakura froze as he looked at her, not wanting the same thing that had happened to Sasuke or Mizuki to happen to her. "Well then, he can give it a try. We'll see if he has enough chakra for a messenger fox," Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it and smirked arrogantly.

Sasuke knew that these scrolls required blood and chakra, so he cut his thumb and drew a line with it down the scroll. Then he began to pour chakra into it, but nothing happened. He began to pour more chakra into it, but still nothing happened. Sasuke began to get angry and poured all his chakra into it, then he passed out.

But a tiny messenger fox appeared from the scroll, which Naruto went up to. He picked it up and began to pour demonic chakra into it. It began to grow into a white fox with light blue four streaks, and grew up to Naruto's waist. Naruto sensed a strong lightning chakra coming from it (all messenger foxes'' have it but this was particularly strong) and also water chakra. "Your name is Gakkosui [10]," Naruto told the fox before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Congratulations Fox, you graduate," Iruka said warmly as he handed the ANBU a black headband.

"Thank you Iruka," Fox said before disappearing in a flash of Lighting Shunshin, leaving a crowd of people wanting answers as to who Fox was. And for Sasuke how he knew his brother.

[1] I don't really know when Naruto's birthday or when the Chunin Exams are, so I'm placing the Chunin Exams 5 weeks after Naruto's birthday.

[2] I know this wouldn't actually happen, but imagine he had been teaching Naruto jutsu earlier and been demonstrating, or something that could exhaust his chakra.

[3] I doubt Naruto or any character will _**ever **_even attempt this as it kills the target if inhuman precision isn't met.

[4] There might be some holes in this so feel free to PM me about them (I check my inbox daily and my comments tri-daily).

[5 Never says if it does or doesn't from what I know.

[7] There isn't a [] for this but you must remember Naruto's eye is an Eternal Manegkyou Sharringan naturally so he can never go blind. Also he will have access to all the powers of the Mangekyou Sharringan, regardless of the user.

[8] Reading above is good for Sharringan questions. For his Sharringan see my profile. If you don't like it imagine it how you like, it's your mind not mine.

[9] Around Level Eight (the same that allows him to be human). Also Naruto doesn't die from this as he's releasing enough chakra for Kuruma to supplement and place his consciousness in (not sure if that makes perfect sense, but imagine there's some Tailed Beast only jutsu out there for this, 'kay?)

[10] I used Google Translate for this so it won't be 100% accurate, but I went for Moonlight Water

**Hey! So I'm sorry for ditching my other story but I couldn't see where I wanted it to go so it's up for adoption (you don't need to PM me, it's free) so I made this particularly long as a an apology for ditching it.. Also I know that I may steal things from Kage no Naruto (I don't mean to), but that's because I generally unconsciously steal ideas from fics I'm reading. Cheers for reading**

**- James**

**P.S. Check out Kage no Naruto it's really good!**

**P.P.S. If I put a trench coat in this or I put one in later it isn't because of Kage no Naruto. It's because trench coats are awesome. Simple as that.**


	2. Holy fuck I'm a bad person

So to put it lightly HOLY FUCK I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ages, but please bear with it. I was midway through the next chapter when my computer went and died. I am so sorry about this, I'll try to fix it ASAP.

- James


End file.
